Episode 1641 (10th March 1992)
Plot Michael finally visits Elizabeth. He is rather sheepish after his outburst in The Woolpack a few nights ago. Elizabeth is still fuming with him and does not accept his apology. She says that he should apologise to Eric, but Michael is horrified at the idea. Archie receives a letter from the previous owner of his pigeon - it's name is Glendale Lady and it was a former champion. He does not want it back because it kept getting lost. Archie's coffin arrives. Nick is going to meet a childminder. Elizabeth tells Michael that she thinks he deserves a good hiding from Eric. Lynn wants the coffin out of her living room. Alan is on his own at the fish farm. He is stacking some crates when he finds Seth's tin containing his pension money. Frank is getting annoyed with his workmen at the holiday village. He sets about going through the applications for Joe's assistant to produce a shortlist for him. Both Kim and Chris try to warn him to leave it to Joe. Alan shows Elizabeth the tin he found at the fish farm - it contains £70. He thinks that it is something to do with Seth and confronts him, but Seth has to deny all knowledge as he doesn't want to admit that he is an old aged pensioner. Lynn talks to Kathy about getting a job. Kathy suggests that she speaks to Chris as he has more contacts. She invites her for supper. Alan and Elizabeth discuss the money. They both know that it is Seth's but wonder how he got the money. Michael and Mark argue over a tin of beans. Melanie jokingly suggests that they have separate cupboards and they think that it is a great idea. Seth looks around The Woolpack for his biscuit tin. Carol is puzzled. Dan interrupts Mark and Melanie's night in. Nick has enrolled Alice with a childminder. He is worried about the cost of travelling. Elizabeth suggests that she borrows Alan's car every morning. Seth tells Carol about his biscuit tin. Lynn arrives at Mill Cottage as Chris is in the middle of decorating. Soot comes down the chimney covering Chris and Lynn. Mark leaves his friends to it in his house. Elizabeth admits that she wishes her own children were more like Nick. Nick stands up for Elsa and says that he can understands Michael's worries about Eric. Carol looks for Seth's tin in Alan's backroom. He is getting suspicious. Lynn talks to Chris about investing some of her money. He suggests that she talks to Frank about the holiday village. Melanie shocks Mark by suggesting that she stays the night with him. Cast Regular cast *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *Peter Whiteley - Sam Walker (uncredited) *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Carol Nelson - Philomena McDonagh Guest cast *Melanie Clifford - Joanne Woodcock *Dan - Julian Walsh Locations *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Whiteley's Farm - Farmhouse living room and yard *Fish & Game Farm *Home Farm - Grounds and yard *Frank Tate & Son Haulage Contractors - Joe Sugden's office *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse extension and yard *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *Mill Cottage - Living room Category:1992 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes